


Rain

by entanglednow



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain can hide a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It's raining, a steady rhythmic patter of drops on, and through the trees. Cain can hear it, but he can't feel it yet, can't feel it until they reach the open, when it falls against his hat, in a vibration of sound he can feel almost all the way through.

Glitch doesn't seem to care, he walks through the rain like it's just another curious addition to the day, occasionally he'll amble ahead, find a hole in the trees, and stop there, then he'll spread his arms, and tip his head back. Leaving it in the rain, until it's a choice to either move it, or drown.

When Cain catches up to him, his hair is a fall of wet curves, one curling spontaneously across the pale skin of his forehead. Glitch glances at it, one brief eye movement, that looks entirely amused, and Cain can't resist reaching out and pushing it back.

It sticks up stubbornly, in a very Glitch-like way, and Cain has to laugh, briefly, because that's exactly right.

Glitch bounces on his toes, and smiles, and chews at the wet length of his lower lip.

It's a strange point of fascination, for a long curious second, and Cain is not entirely sure which one of them takes a step.

But suddenly they're far too close not to kiss.

Glitch's mouth is slippery, and not entirely real in the rain, and Cain wonders if that's ok, if things that aren't completely real matter at all.

But then Glitch bends, just a little, and there are sharp fingers on the back of Cain's neck

Glitch kisses him hard enough that Cain can feel the warmth inside, away from the coldness of the rain. He makes it real without trying, and Cain can feel everything.

He leans back to breathe, to breathe wet air that smells like pine needles.

"This is reckless," Cain says thickly. "I don't do reckless."

Glitch tips his head back, and water drips off of the ends of his hair, and his nose. He's still smiling like he's found something unexpected and amazing. Cain would have sworn blind that no one had the energy to look like that all the time.

"I don't really function very well any other way," Glitch says with a quirk of eyebrow, and a curious tip of his head.


End file.
